


Holding Hands

by Internet_Explorher



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, childhood crush, mentions of bullying, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_Explorher/pseuds/Internet_Explorher
Summary: Dean's first crush.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Holding Hands

* * *

Dean can remember the very first time he had the nerve to hold Castiel’s hand. They were in elementary school, fourth grade to be exact. Dean remembered Castiel was always teased because Castiel never sensed when someone was joking. Many of Castiel’s tormentors took advantage of that aspect and tricked Cas into doing many ridiculous things, some acts he would get in trouble for until Dean stood up for him. It used to annoy Dean to no end when he witnessed these antics get out of hand. Dean always made sure to be at school on time and he always made sure to never miss a day just in case Castiel would be cruelly tormented. He remembered getting into fights with the school bullies because they never learned their lessons. 

When Dean would go home, he would only mildly be in trouble because his mother understood why he was fighting. Mary only grounded him every so often to appease John and the school, mostly Dean would go to bed without a second serving of pie.

One particular day Dean was rushing into the gates of school because he was late. It wasn’t his fault though! Dean always made sure he had everything ready for the next day, but his mother had scheduled a Doctor’s appointment that morning and now Dean was late. Dean was running to his classroom because he had to make sure Castiel would be okay. Neither of the young boys knew about Dean’s doctor’s appointment, so Dean hoped Castiel would be okay. 

Dean dodged anything that would get in his way, trashcans, janitor carts, poles, water fountains, benches, and some kid wandering the halls. No one truly could understand the urgency he felt, he had to get to Castiel, he just had to. Dean clutched his backpack in his fist as he approached his classroom. He was overthinking and wondering what Castiel could be going through at that moment.

Mrs. Moseley knew that Castiel struggled with bullying and she always did all that she could to prevent it, but one could only do so much. That’s why Dean had to be there for Castiel. Castiel was Dean’s best friend, he had been since Dean moved to Sioux Falls. Dean and Castiel were inseparable the moment they were paired together for a game of handball and the rest, as they say, was history. 

Dean pushed the heavy door of the classroom open and walked into the room. He quickly scanned the room for his best friend, and to his surprise, Castiel was sitting by himself in the corner of the room. It was free time right now, the best time of school in Dean’s opinion, but usually, Castiel would hang out with Dean, Benny, Charlie, and Jo. Today Castiel was all alone. Dean dumped his backpack at his desk and quickly went to Castiel’s side.

“Hey Cas, did ya miss me?” Dean grinned cheekily.

“Dean!” Castiel quickly stood up and pulled the other boy into a fierce hug, “I didn’t think you were coming today! Mrs. Moseley wouldn’t say where you were.” The younger boy frowned slightly.

“Sorry Cas, Mom scheduled a Doctor’s visit today. I don’t see why though, I’m not sick,” Dean shrugged and sat on the carpeted floor of the classroom. 

Castiel sat next to him, “Maybe she wanted to make sure you weren’t sick?” 

Dean shrugged and crossed his legs, “Maybe… Cas? How come you’re alone?”

Castiel shrugged and looked away from his friend, “I didn’t want anything exciting to happen without you.”

Dean grinned and took Castiel’s hand in his own. Dean looked into Castiel’s blue eyes, Cas’s dazzling blue eyes, and laced their fingers together, “You’re the bestest friend ever, you know that?”

Castiel’s cheeks flushed, though he didn’t know why, “You’re the bestest friend ever, Dean.”

Dean would never forget that day because that was the first time Dean felt those weird fuzzy feelings in his stomach. For a long time, he really thought he was sick and that his mother really was an all-knowing being. It wasn’t until Mary explained to Dean what “butterflies” meant that Dean had realized Castiel always gave him butterflies. After that Dean would hold Castiel’s hand as often as he could and Cas never seemed to mind. Maybe Dean gave Castiel butterflies too? Whatever the truth was, Dean was happy to take care of Cas and hold his hand until Cas told him otherwise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! Don't forget to comment and/or like ^.^ this one is pure fluff. As always, I'm open to requests at delicateharrystan.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading Xx.


End file.
